I Am Fury V2
by Nikorasu Za Shugotenshi
Summary: There is an attack on konoha that gave naruto new powers and now he must learn how to use them and stop the dark one before it is too late. eventual time travel. haven't decided on pairs. dbz crossover Adopted from Narutoskeyblade
1. The Death

The village of konoha has been destroyed along with some other villages and there are few survivors…the rookie 9, team Gai, the old hag of a hokage, the pervy sage, the sand team, konohamaru's team, and some hyuuga's. Naruto 'died' trying to save them but he is a live. Now he must undo what has been done thanks to his new….powers. Yes, it will be an eventual time travel fic.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Chapter 1**

**The "Death"**

It was a peaceful day in konoha and everything was fine, naruto was back from his trip and the daily lives of people were going normal. Naruto had reunited with all of his friends and now they where at a welcome home party at the hokage tower when an anbu rush in saying they were under attack. It seemed that nothing could stop this floating menace. Soon they were all trying to get out of the village for their own safety but naruto stayed behind. The figure was hooded so no one could see him but naruto could because he was fighting him. Through their fight naruto learned that the man's name was Draken. Soon enough Draken had enough of fighting and flew up in the air while clutching naruto's neck. Everyone saw this and ran for their lives, only a few would get out. Draken started to drop naruto and he shot a huge blast of energy out of his hand. At first it just hit naruto and he seemed to absorb some of it before it went through him and down to konoha, destroying it completely. After that he just left, flying through the air. The few that survived were on the out side of the village. They were the rookie 9, team Gai, the old hag of a hokage, the pervy sage, the sand team, konohamaru's team, and some hyuuga's. So after that they each went their separate ways but still in there teams. Sakura went with shizune and tsuanda. After an hour or two after everyone who left a hand poked out of the rubble and soon the whole body of naruto came out. His clothes were torn up and his body was all bloody.

"No….." was all that he said as he looked around.

"**KIT!"**

"what is kyuubi"

"**I have some good and bad news."**

"well…"

"**the good news it that you are still alive and…that blast unlocked a bloodline limit….it is called the saiyin bloodline, but with a twisted effect. It is a new form of saiyin…it is called the fury saiyin. The bad news is that it absorbed all of my power and that is another factor to the fury. So if u go super saiyin it will be a little demonic. That and I am dying quickly so I am giving you directions to where one of my lairs is and there you will find the answers to your unanswered questions………..uh…..good…bye…kit.** It was then that the kyuubi truly died. Luckily naruto absorbed not only the kyuubi's power but also his memories of where his lairs are and his jutsus. He would find many others that were family jutsus but only when he got there.

"I will find the lair! I will learn how to use my power! AND I WILL DEFEAT DRAKEN BECAUSE" it was then that he gained the super saiyin form unlike any other and the power obliterated what was the rubble of konoha. "**I AM FURY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"**


	2. Time Travel

**Chapter 2**

**Time Travel **

The Naruto/pan pairing is good…it can make that work. But how do I get here into naruto's time period. She is from the past and naruto from the future. I'll put her in when I get naruto back in his genin days.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxzxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxzxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

It has been three and a half years since the destruction of Konoha and Suna. There have been places that were destroyed in a similar manner. Naruto, while all this was happening, was training his butt off in the kyuubi's layer learn how to control and use his new power. He learned that he no longer could use chakra, but a higher form of it called ki. He was still able to use jutsus and he learned ki attacks that have been long since forgotten. He learned of the saiyans and their powers. There was one saiyan that was the best but he was not very bright…his name was goku or as the saiyans called him kakarot. He always fought with his good friend (or at least what he thought was a good friend) vegeta, who was the prince of saiyans. The two had many kids and descendents and the blood of the two would sometimes intertwine but after awhile the bloodline became dormant and forgotten…that was until draken came about and unlocked his bloodline and created the darkness saiyan and unlocking naruto as the fury saiyan. Naruto gained a lot of power but after awhile the power turned on him and he became a little crazy when he went super saiyan. He tried to find an answer but never found one and he learned to except it.

After the three years of training naruto went out into the world again and made a name for himself….or just made everyone fear his fury form. No one knew who fury was and they did not even know naruto. He spent half the year going on a mad search but never finding anything at all. He did learn that the konoha ninja split up searching for other survivors, the bad thing was that no one would recognize him if they saw him because he had red streaks in his hair and he lost his whisker marks.

Naruto had grown over the years and got new clothes. He now wears some blue jeans with some holes in them, closed toes shoes that were black, and a red Hawaiian shirt with tribal markings on it. It was unbuttoned and it showed off a white t-shirt underneath. Pretty much he just became a laid back person when he is not using his fury form.

So now, it truly begins….

Naruto was walking down a road that led to a bar that he knew of. He looked up into the sky and narrowed his eyes. Ever since that draken person came, the sky has had a red ominous tint to it and the plant life was slowly dieing away. He quickened his place to get to the bar because he did not like to outside that much. When he got inside, he went straight up to the bar.

"Gimme a bottle of sake will ya?"

The bar tender just nodded and got the sake for him. Just then a group a armored mercs came in and sat next to naruto. He heard them talking about how the war with draken was doing and how no one could find. They also talked about the fury guy but did not say his name because of the fear. That is when he had enough.

"Oi, you must be joking….you that afraid of fury?" As soon as the word fury came out of his mouth, the room became deadly silent.

The leader of the group turned to naruto and said, "You dare speak the name of the enraged one! Do you know what will happen to you!" he paused for a moment and said "What is you name boy?"

"Name's Niko Uzi and yes I say his name….you people need to stop hearing rumors about fury coming to those who say his name…sheesh. I have said the dude's name a lot and you don't see me dead."

"So do you have information that could be useful for us then?" asked one of the leader's men.

"I might." He paused as everyone in the room leaned in to listen. He smiled and said "Where to begin…if you really want to destroy the dark one or as I have found out his name is draken, the darkness saiyan-"

"what is a saiyan?" asked the leader.

"A saiyan is a person with an ancient bloodline limit that uses a higher form of chakra called ki. There are many other secrets to this that I do not know about. Now if you wish to kill draken you might want to get the help of fury."

"WHAT?! WHY!?"

"Well…fury was once a regular person like us, until the day draken came a tried destroying his village. Fury was the only one able to put up a fight with him. It was because he was a demon container." At this everyone gasped…those people were rare and were thought to be dead.

"Which one did he have in him?"

"I have no idea…" everyone face vaulted at that. "So they fought a long time and after awhile draken got tired of the fight and used his destroying power one the boy and in turn destroyed the village. What the dark one did not know was that the boy absorbed the power and it fused with the demon's power and his own power creating the fury saiyan…that is why he calls himself fury."

"What village was it that was destroyed?"

"It was none other than Konoha!" Everyone's eyes widened at that…they knew what demon it was and now they fear fury even more. Unknown to the mercs, a 15 year old boy with glasses slowly got out of the bar to tell his friends about what he had heard…naruto was alive and he was fury. The boy was Udon.

"Alright Niko…we would like to speak to you in the forest please." They then got up and walked out. Naruto just smile and followed. It was the same everywhere he went, he gave some info on what he knew and they would try to kill him because he knew too much. Once they got to a clearing they stopped and the leader started to say something.

"Boy, we do like the info you gave but you know too much. For all we know you could be a spy for draken, so now we will kill you." They all readied their weapons and prepared to attack.

Naruto just darkly chuckled. "**I think not…you merc all the same…stupid. Did it ever occur to you that I could help you in finding fury and helping him? NO! all you care about is get info and kill the person so no one else can get the info.**" The mercs all shock in fear as they hear the boy's now dark tone talk to them. Naruto put a hand to his face like gaara does when he talks to his demon. "**Now it is time for you ignorant fools to die because I AM FURY!!!!!!**" He changed into his fury form. His casual clothes changed to midnight black pants, same color shoes, and his shirt turned into a black vest with a redish orange X on the front and back. His skin turn charcoal black, his eyes went blood red and had an X in them too, and his hair was burning and it was red. He then slaughtered the mercs with ease. He knew that his power radiation was high so he worked quickly form a large flaming F on the ground that was his symbol. He soon felt that people were coming so he powered down and hid behind a tree. Soon he saw four konoha nin appear at his mark.

"Wow Udon, you were right!" yelled a spiky hair teen.

"Yeah but fury has come and killed those mercs…I am not sure about that niko guy. I know you want to see naruto again konohamaru but…I just don't know…" said Udon. The leader of their group just stood there pushing up his glasses and looking intensely at the burning mark. The girl of the group looked at him.

"Um Ebisu…what is wrong?" she said

"It is just that these flames radiate the same power from the aftershock of the fall of konoha…when I went back that day there should have been some ruins but there was nothing there…it was like a second wave of energy came and destroyed it. This power is the same moegi."

"So what it has to be naruto!" yelled konohamaru. "he was the only one left that stayed in konoha so that had to be him…it just had to." They all looked at the boy sadly. Not only did he lose a best friend but naruto was like family to him. Naruto heard this and came out of the forest to meet konoha nins.

"Well want do we have here? Same sad faces…don't worry your naruto friend is alive but you just miss him. Those mercs were not very smart and tried to kill him but he killed them inside. But he did tell me that that if the konoha nin want to find him that they should regroup and head to this year's area games…he is joining them." said Niko/Naruto.

"Really!? AWSOME! Um…should we enter the tournament?" asked konohamaru.

"I wouldn't if I were you…he might not recognize you and might kill you….but for some reason he always recognizes me." He said thoughtfully.

"Right thanks…," said konohamaru as they left.

One week later…

Naruto was at the place were he met tsunade. The great gamling town, yep he remembered this place all right. He then walked into the bar and there they were…in the sat seat as last time. There was tsunade, shizune, sakura, and jiraiya. He then sat down at a booth right behind them. He over heard them talking about himself and how they miss him. They were looking for them and they could not find him at all. "You know, if you want to find your friend I suggest you go to the area games this year…I hear he will be there." At this they all turned to the boy sitting in the seat behind them eating a bowl of miso ramen.

"How do you know about naruto?" asked sakura. She was very curious about this boy and she was going to find out.

"well my pink hair friend, I met him a few years ago…man was he in terrible shape but what can you do when you are blasted like he was….never though someone could live through that. Oh and I guess it gave him a new power."

"And what power would that be?" asked jiraiya.

"Oh you know of it…he is feared across the land as fury." He said it like it was no big deal at all but the four of them paled.

"Yes it is him, but I warn you not to enter the battles for he will not remember you that well…that blast did more to him than you know. So just regroup with your konoha friends and go…" with that he was gone.

"S-should we believe him?" asked sakura.

"It is the only lead we had on him all this time. It would be wise to go there anyway…" they then left to go and find the others.

A few months later…

The konoha ninja were all in the seats of the stadium and were waiting for the tournament to begin. They had all talked about a boy telling them to get back together and come to this place but they have not seen him yet.

"WELCOME TO THE THIRD ANNUAL TOURAMENT OF WARRIORS TO SEE WHO HAS WHAT IT TAKEs TO KILL THE DARK ONE AND MAYBE GET THE HELP OF FURY!" At that, everyone cheered very loud. "NOW LET THE TOURNAMENT BEGIN! FIRST MATCH IS KIKO NITO V. UZI!!!" When the konoha ninja heard that name they wondered the same thing: Who is niko always?!

The two stared at each other for a few minutes, until the heavy muscled man started to laugh and said "Boy do you even know how to fight…I mean you just look like a normal civilian?"

Niko just chuckled and said "Looks can be deceiving my friend. I my not look like much but I did help fury when he was starting out…who do you think taught him all thoughs powers." At this, everyone was silent. They could not believe that this guy had taught fury.

"What do you mean, boy?"

"Well, I found the kid, got him back to health, and taught him how to use his power…eventually he went on his own and well you know the rest of the story." The other warrior had finally had enough and started to attack niko with quick punches and kicks. Niko was too fast so he miss everything. "Is that all you have? It is no wonder nobody can find fury….you all are weak!" he said has formed ki in his hand and blast kiko away ending the battle. The next few battles went that way for niko and people were starting to believe his words. He was strong!

Finally the last battle was here and it was just niko vs thor( the dark ones minor in disguise. The started fight and it seemed that they were on par until thor said "you seem strong now you will be eliminated for being a threat to my master." He then transformed into a grotesque monster that had brown skin, black eyes, huge claws on his feet and hands. Spikes were stuck in its body suggesting it had been in many battles…plus blood was coming out too.

"I don't think so….because fury won't allow it. I won't allow it for you see I have not been telling the whole truth…fury is already here…some people may see me as Niko Uzi, but that is just an allis. I am truly NARUTO UZUMAKI AND **I AM FURY!" **he yelled as he transformed as well and charged up an attack. In the corner of his eye he saw that the Konoha ninja were just staring at him blankly. Then he focused back on Thor and yelled out an attack that was just like the kamehameha wave. "**FURY WAVE" **which went right throught thor but not killing him so charged up another attack. "**FURIOUS BLAST"** Many huge orbs of energy started appearing all over naruto, then all of a sudden they shot out toward thor and total obliterated him. After that he powered down. He looked out into the crowd and smirked. Everyone was gawking at the sight of naruto.

"It is time to end this pointless war against Draken…WE WILL END IT!" he yelled as the crowd broke into a cheer. "Now follow me if you think you are strong enough to finally be rid of the dark one!" he yelled as he walked out of the stadium. The konoha ninjas, some sand ninjas, and a lot of other ninjas got up and walked out to end it.

As soon as they were all in a clearing big enough for a major last stand battle, naruto yelled out into the sky. "**DRAKEN! COME OUT OF HIDING YOU WITLESS FOOL! WE HAVE FINALLY HAD ENOUGH OF YOU! COME AND FACE US FOR YOUR JUDGEMENT!"**

At that the winds started to pick up and howl at the speeds they were going. A tornado appeared and slammed into the ground and destroyed most of it and then it collapsed in on itself and a figure appear in a dark red cloak covering his features. "**So you finally reveal yourself to me young hero but do you think you can beat me?" **he said sarcastically.

This angered everyone and most of them charged in blindly to be rid of him. That was not a good idea and they were all blasted away and kill in the processes. All that remind was the konoha ninja and the sand ninja.

The first group to attack was the ino-shika-cho group and they went down after about 10 minutes. They were only able to get in a few good hits in. They died when their attacks were turned against them.

Next was hinata's group and they hit the dark one with all they had. Shino sent in his kill bug which got obliterated, kiba and his dog used piercing fang on his a lot but they were mostly blocked and they were blasted back into shino and it resulted in a few trees falling on them and killing them. Hinata managed to disable his left arm but he got behind her and blew out her chest out with a ki attack.

Konohamaru's group was the same as the ino-shika-cho group.

Lee's group did a little better than the hinata's group. Lee was able to keep up with draken in taijutsu but that ended with draken punch right thru lee's chest, killing him. Neji was next as he shared the same death as hinata but his eyes were blown out as well. Tenten didn't do very well. She did throw a lot of weapons but it did little for her because draken just blasted them away and they all went right through her.

The sensei's went up and just got killed.

The last group was naruto's group and it had the sennin in it as well as sakura. She was the first to go because draken was get tired of this and just shot a death beam at her chest and killing her. Tsunade and shizune went and started beating the crap out of draken but it didn't do much and punch them right in the face, sending them flying and they never got up. Jiraiya saw this and got pissed off and blindly charged into attack but was quickly taken down.

"**It seems that you are the last one fury….what are you going to do now?"** said the dark one in a mocking tone. Naruto just ignored him and they started their battle. It was a battle that destroyed most of the land they were on and they kept at it, even lava was starting to form because of their attack. "**This can not be! You are at the same level as me in the fury form…we are getting nowhere so just let me kill you and I'lltake back my power!" **he said with crazy eyes.

"**Never…you will die! To many have suffered because of you and now no one will be afraid anymore!"** yelled naruto. _He is right though we don't have time…what am I going to d- that is it! Time travel…lets just hope that it works._ Draken was about to attack again but stopped as he saw naruto doing hand signs.

"**What are you doing boy?"**

Naruto did at last 50 hand sign and then slammed his fist down on the ground while yelling "**Persian style: Sands of Time!" **After he said that, sand exploded from the ground and started to swirl around naruto until he disappeared and sand went back into the ground.

Draken just looked at the spot where fury was and then yelled to the sky. "**NNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!"**

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**


	3. Back home and a mysterious girl

**I AM FURY**

**Chapter 3**

**Back home and a mysterious girl**

Ok people are telling me that naruto is behind The DBZ and GT in the time line because of technology so I guess I change up my story a little….pan will be going to the past and the two will eventually go back to her time…THERE HAPPY?!

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

With pan…

The Z fighters had just gotten through there toughest battle yet…fighting Omega Shenron. Now regular shenron is about to take Goku to train with him, but just as they were about to leave the whole earth started to shake and the air looked all ripply.

"What the hell was that!" yelled Vegeta.

"IT WOULD SEEM THAT SOMEONE HAS TAMPERED WITH THE TIMELINE…THEY HAVE UNLEASHED THE SANDS OF TIME THAT ARE STILL DORMENT UNTIL NOW!" said shenron. "BUT IT ALSO SEEMS THAT THIS PERSON IS DOING IT FOR GOOD REASONS…TO SAVE THE EARH FROM THE OTHER TAMPERING…A SAIYAN THAT WAS EXILES FROM THE SAIYAN PLANET MANY YEARS AGO BY GOING THROUGH A BLACK HOLE. THAT HAS ALSO MADE HIM INTO A DIFFERENT SAIYAN…ONE THAT HAS NOT BEEN AROUND FOR ALONG TIME…THE DARKNESS SAIYAN!!"

"There was only one person that I know of that father did that to, but who knew this would happen. We can only hope that this person defeats him because if he does not it could mean disaster for everything. His name was Draken." Said a shaky vegeta.

"Um what is so great about this guy?" asked Gohan.

"You remember Broly right?"

"Yeah…"

"Well he was just like him…maybe even worse…and with this new power…uh I can't even think about...the power will be too great. So what chance does he have Shenron?"

"IT WOULD SEEM THAT WHEN DRAKEN TRIED TO DESTROY THIS PERSON'S VILLAGE HE WAS THE ONLY ONE WHO COULD STAND UP TO HIM BECAUSE HE HAS A DEMON SEAL UP IN HIM THANKS TO HIS FATHER…THIS DRAKEN PERSON GOT TIRED OF FIGHTING HIM AND SO HE SHOT ONE OF HIS DESTROYING BEAMS AT HIM BUT THE POWER WAS ABORBED BY THE DEMON AND IT FUSED IT'S POWER WITH THIS NEW POWER AND THEN THE BOY…CREATING A NEW FORM OF SAIYAN…THE FURY SAIYAN, JUST AS DEADLY AND TAINTED BUT THE BOY IS SLOWLY PURIFING IT WITH HIS PURE HEART EVEN THOUGH THE TAINT IS GETTING TO HIM. AH IT SEEMS HE HAS REACHED HIS DESTINATION!" said Shenron with his glowing eyes.

It was then that everything went crazy again but it was worse this time and it ripped a hole in time behind pan and it sucked her into it before anyone had a chance at saving her. Gohan and Videl stood there shocked for a moment before Videl fainted and Gohan yelled "WHERE IS SHE SHENRON!!"

"IT WOULD SEEM THAT SHE IS ALSO GOING TO THE BOY'S TIME LINE…THIS WILL BE INTERESTING…BUT FEAR NOT SHE WILL BE BACK WHEN DRAKEN IS DEAD, BUT IF SHE TAKES THE BOY WITH HER I DO NOT KNOW! NOW, IT IS TIME FOR US TO GO!" so that they left and Gohan took his father's old clothes with him and carried Videl back home to await their daughter.

Back with naruto…

It was morning, the sun was shining, and the timeline is crazy but no one knows. Today so far was like any other day in the ninja village waking up…of course young naruto was still asleep not willing to go to the academy today even though it is exam day for future genin.

It was at that moment that when naruto was starting to wake the sky was changing color a little and people were wonder what was going on. Then the old naruto, no one can see him, came flying out of the sky at top speed toward his old home. He plowed right into it and he saw his younger self wake up, but to late and they entered the mindscape together. Meanwhile on the outside, the sudden interaction caused the house to explode shaking all of konoha. The hokage in his office looked up to see the sky going crazy then naruto's home explode so he and a lot of anbu rushed over there.

With the narutos…

Young naruto opens his eyes again to see an older version of himself talking to some floating sand chick.

"My power has not been used for a long time…and I see it was for good intentions. I have live long enough…always in hiding, but now, thanks to you boy, I can finally move on. I am making you the new protect or of the time line. You are the emperor of time now so please take the dragger of time." Said the empress of time known as kalieena.

Naruto nodded and took the dagger. He knew that when he used that jutsu something would happen. The form of the empress went blurry and then she was gone but the sand stayed and rushed right into naruto giving him the power of the sands of time. So when that was done he just clipped the dagger to his belt and walked over to his stunned younger self.

"A-are you me?!" the young one said.

"Yes and I have come back in time to help the world out before it is destroyed. Now we must fuse for that to happen…willin' to do to get strong and save the people you care about?" the older one said.

"If it mean helping me be hokage then yes!" the young one said as he held out his hand. The kyuubi then appeared behind the young one and just nodded his head. It knew what was going on and it wanted out!

The older naruto just smirked and grabbed the hand and their bodies started to glow before fusing together. When the light died away, there stood the new naruto. He was the naruto from the future but he was in his 12 year old body.

"Well, now that that is done let's get out of here and see what is up…I think today is the genin exams…time to let the "great uchiha" get his sharigan….he he he." And with then he and the mindscape disappeared.

Back with everyone else…

The hokage and mostly all of the anbu had just gotten to see that there was debris everywhere. The house was totally destroyed. Some of the villagers that were there were laughing to each other that the demon was finally dead! But they were dead wrong because after a few minutes and hand blew open a hole in the debris and out can the new naruto. Everyone just stare at him like he was a ghost…no one should have survived that but he came out without even a scratch!

"Naruto what the hell happened to you!?" yelled the hokage as he ran up to him not believing this.

"Don't worry old man I am fine…I tell you everything in your office…no in the council room. They have to know this stuff." So with that he walked off leaving a shocked crowd.

When the hokage and naruto were in the council room with the council all there wondering what was going on they turned to naruto.

"What is it that you wanted to see all of up Uzumaki-san?" asked a stoic as ever hiashi.

"Well I have come back in time to tell what truly awaits us in the future…and it is not pretty.

"How do we know that you are telling the truth, boy!" said a random council member.

"I have proof!" he yelled as he pulled out the dagger of time which shock all the older member of the council because they though it was just destroyed or something. "This is the dagger of time! You can only get this if you master the jutsu: **the sands of time!** Now will you let me tell you what will happen before it is too late?!" they just nodded. "OK! Today I was suppose to fail to genin exams and then mizuki tell me to steal the forbidden scroll so he could use it and then give to someone who really wants it. Then when my team, sasuke, sakura, and kakashi, go on our c rank mission because I complain so much about d ranks. On that mission it goes from c to a because of gato, the black market freak, hires zabuza and his student haku, who has the ice bloodline limit, to kills us cause we are trying to help the wave country."

Hiashi noticed that no one was writing this important stuff down so he said "Someone should write this stuff down." The hokage quickly took out a piece of paper and pen and started writing things down.

"Right, as I was saying. On that mission sasuke get his sharigan, but I was help him get today when I get back to the academy. The two missing nins die and gato is killed because zabuza went good. Haku was killed because of kakashi's raikari. When we get back the chuunin exams start and that is when things go to hell. Orochimaru has killed the kazekage by then and has made the sand team up with sound, Orochimaru's own sick and twisted village, we take a heavy blow, mostly because the old man is killed by the snake freak by sealing up his arms. Oh and during that time Jiraiya is back in the village and teaches me the summoning jutsu…he helps us during the attack Oh and I have to fight gaara, the sand's demon container, in his one tail shukaku form when the attack begins. So after the attack jiraiya takes me to find Tsunada…you guys her as the next hokage. Then sasuke goes to orochimaru on his own, well mostly because he was bitten by him and got the curse seal, so we chase after him and the team that was sent to get him is badly beaten by the sound four. Our team was me, shikamaru nara as the chuunin and or leader, choji, neji, and kiba and akamaru. During that time sand is on our side because they found out that the snake freak killed their kage. Kiba gets a bad stab wound in his stomach, neji suffers from major chakra exhaustion and a weird stab wound in stomach as well some other wounds because the spider dude found out his eye's weakness."

At that point hiashi visibly paled.

"Choji almost died because he ate his family's red pill and shikamaru got a broken finger. I had to fight Sasuke and it was tough. He went curse seal level two on me while I used the first tail of the kyuubi's power…in the end I lost and he went to the snake freak."

"How did you lose?" said one of the hokage's old teammates. (I don't know their names.) The others wanted to know as well.

Naruto sigh and told them story up to the final attack. "In the final moments of the attack we both used our finisher moves again but they were different. Mine has the kyuubi's power in it while sasuke's had the dark energy of the curse seal. When we were at each other our chakra made a sphere around us and when then broke I was out. I spent the next three years training with jiraiya to get stronger and get sasuke back but it was not all great because I was getting more and more of the demon's power…a few times I went four tail and I lost control." He paused and shuddered before going on. "When I got back that is when things went to hell again, some guy who has been spotted a few times came and started to attack our village with powers that we did not know of. I fought with for a little bit and I even used three tails but it was not enough…he flew into the sky with his hand on my neck and used some sort of energy beam on me that went threw me and destroyed konoha…don't worry a lot of people got out before that happened." He then told them of the power he got and what he did with it and then the final battle of that time period and how he escaped back in time. When he was done he looked into the eyes of each person and saw that they all had shock looks in their eyes and fear as well.

"Well Uzumaki-san, I say we have a lot crap to deal with…and so do you with the new powers you have. You should get to class now…we will call upon you again when we need you help in trying to stop all this stuff. Your memory will be very valuable to us." said the Hyuuga head. "You should also work on controlling those powers…"

"Yes sir…oh I have something else I must tell you." He said with a smirk. "During that time I found out who my parents were."

"You did!" said a panicked hokage.

"Yes…they were the 4th hokage, Minato Namikaze, and my mom was Kushina Uzumaki...and since I know about them I should be get my inheritance since part of it is a home and I need a new since mine is gone. Oh and I have another reason you should hate that snake…he was the one who kill the kyuubi's family and in doing so made the kyuubi attack us by using a genjutsu on the demon." The council was now even more shocked…they finally found out why the kyuubi attacked in the first place and the fact that the 3rd never told them about naruto being the 4th's only son!

"Hokage-sama, why did you never tell us this?! The 4th was my teammate and I could have taken care of the boy….Hell anyone of us would have…we owe it to him!" Yelled Hiashi.

"I did it for two reasons…one I though you all would use kill him or train him to death or he would turn out like an arrogant prick, that and the villagers would still be blind!" the hokage said and that shut them up.

"Well at least you had good intentions…now I think I will take whatever I am supposed to have." said Naruto. The hokage just sighed, nodded and walked out of the room and came back with three scrolls.

"This first scroll is from your father." He handed it to naruto. It read:

_Dear Naruto,_

_I am your father…you may not like me much for what I did since the 3rd_ _has deemed that you are ready and told who I was and of the kyuubi. I do have a way to make it up to you though. In the seal at the bottom is a scroll with two of my best jutsu and another scroll that is the forbidden scroll and more! The 3rd_ _is also to give you my old house…ok house is not the word it is a mansion! I wish I could see more but the kyuubi is here…goodbye son._

That was all that was there so he went to the other one.

_Dear Naruto,_

_I am your mom and I wrote this before I gave birth to you...if you are reading this it is because I am dead for some reason. I was a great anbu captain in my day and a great swordswomen. The sword I used and some training scrolls are in the seal at the bottom…I want you to learn some more about our family so go the whirlpool and visit them and tell them you are my son and they will know what to do. Bye son…_

He took out the sword and scroll and strapped them to him belt. "Thanks…" and he left for the academy without another word. The council took a look at what he read and they were not surprised.

Before he left he said "I know what is in the third scroll…just have some genin team clean it for me…"

At the academy…

Iruka had just gotten in the class room after what happened at naruto's house…sure was not able to go there he was in a meeting and he was really worried. He looked out the window one last time before taking attendance and just as he got to naruto's name he came in looking really different.

"Naruto? Is that you?"

"Ah who else would it be Iruka-sensei?"

"Well with the explosion I thought you were dead and someone was going to have to break the bad news to me." he answered with relief.

"Well I am here now, so let's get this party started.

So the rest of the time iruka took attendance and then gave out the test. After that was done, they went out for lunch and naruto just stayed in a tree thinking about what was going to happen. He had to get sasuke's sharigan working and he had the perfect way to get them…a little sadistic but good. He looked down on the ground the saw an old sight…the emo boy was being chased again by his fan girls….uh man that is annoying, but he not help laughing his ass off. After 10 minutes of this, he decided he would help the idiot out. So when emo boy was under his branch he pulled him up.

When sasuke was about to protest naruto shut him up pretty good.

"Hey if you want to get away from your hordes of fan girls then shut up and stay up here!"

Yeah that shut him up. "Why are you helping me?"

"I feel sorry for you…hmmm I know a way for you to keep them away for a long time." Naruto said as he looked out the corner of his eye and smirked….yeah sasuke actually looked shocked…oh yeah, he was starting to like his sadistic side.

"HOW?!"

"Well…." He drawled out making sasuke pissed off. "We could go down there and tell them that you have interest in them and then tell them what you are interested in."

"yeah…." Sasuke then jumped down fro the tree and his fan club spotted him and started running toward him. He held out a hand to stop them but it was not working and he was starting to panic again and he secretly curse naruto. Naruto on the other hand was getting annoyed so he just threw a energy ball between them. It scared the hell out of the girls making them scream like banshees. That just made all the guys complain about their ears hurting them. Now naruto was just pissed. So he just down where the energy ball hit and yelled:

"**SHUT UP ALREADY!** Are you fan girls that stupid! I mean I would have though you people were smarter than this. JEEZ! Hell sakuru, your the smartest chick in our class but I guess not now!"

"What are you talking about naruto?" asked sakura.

"AH COME ON! Do I have to spoon feed it to you?! Did you ever wonder why sasuke runs away from you idiots? NO! I'll tell ya! HE. DOES. NOT. LIKE. ANY. OF. YOU!" he yelled speaking very slowly for the idiot banshees.

"OH shut up naruto. You don't know what you are talking about…and you calling us idiots. HA!"

"It is true…" said sasuke as he finally grew some balls and walked up to them. "I do not like any of you…you all are weak. What I want is a kunochi."

"We are kuniochi!" one of them quelled.

"No you are not…you are just a bunch of weak and stupid fan girls and that can't get a clue. Now go away." They all left thinking about what he said. Sasuke then looked around to see that all the boys were staring at him and naruto was gone. He looked up in the tree to find him asleep. "Damn you naruto…and thanks."

So, when it was time to go in they were stopped at the door by iruka. "I have graded the test my self and it seems that naruto and sasuke are tied and I have decided that they will have a battle to see who becomes rookie of the year!" Everyone was speechless and then some of sasuke's really stupid fan girls started saying naruto cheated but one of the boys said they were sitting on different sides of the classroom so how could he cheat…yeah that shut them up.

So, they went back into the field and noticed that there were a lot of people watching them. They all wanted to see the new rookie of the year battle. Iruke blew the whistle and jumped out of the way.

"I will win naruto…"

"Oh I know that….let's say that I am going to help you…again."

"How are you going to help me?"

"I will unlock you sharigan…and help you get what your brother got so it can be easier for you to kill him."

"SAY WHAT! HOW?"

"He he he…by being the sadistic guy I am….he he he." he said as he went into a full-blown laughter and made a lot of people gulp including sasuke. "You see sasuke I have a power that has been unlocked within me…call it bloodline limit….THE FURY SAIYAN!"

"You're lying! My father told me about a man who came to him one day and many ninja killed him there is no way for you to have the power of a saiyan!

"Oh he might have been right but I do have it and it makes me a little crazy sometimes…"he said as he put his hand over his eye like gaara does. "You **see I am a saiyan because I AM FURY!!" **He then changed into his fury form and it scared the hell out of many people. **He he he now it is time for you to gain your bloodline limit! AH HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"** he then pull out of nowhere his buzz saw sword! Sasuke did not know what to make of this sword so he got out of the way just in time for naruto to plunge the sword right into the tree trunk and then it started shredding the tree like a paper shredder and he was laughing the whole time.

"WHAT THE HELL NARUTO! HOW IS THIS GOING TO HELP ME….IT IS MORE LIKELY TO KILL ME!"

_Just a little more pressure and you'll get it…time to go faster! _Naruto's eyes took on a crazier look and he went faster and just cut up sasuke's back before he got away and that is when sasuke got it…he turned around and naruto saw the red in his eyes. He put the sword away and started smirking again.

"What?! What is wrong now?" yelled sasuke, his hair going over his eyes.

Naruto just smirked and flew up in the air. "It is time for the second part of my plan…now, gain the second toma!" Naruto put both of his hands in front of him and started shooting energy beams at sasuke.

_What the hell is wrong with him!? He is crazy!_ Sasuke thought as he dodged the beams that seemed that they were coming in faster every minute.

_Interesting…life and death combat to fully awaken the sharigan…how smart are you naruto? _though Hiashi.

_So…how are you going to really awaken the full sharigan naruto?_ The third thought.

_Oh naruto is going to kill sasuke! We will kill him for that. _Guess who thought that.

_Whoa…naruto is strong than I though….sweet. _Thought kiba.

_I think I'll place a bug on him to monitor his movement…this power feels weird…_ bug boy thought.

_Be careful naruto-kun…I don't want to lose you to this power… _the hyuuga heiress thought.

_Troublesome…so troublesome…_

_Munch munch munch…_

_It seems fate has some surprises for me later…no matter I will win any battle, fate says so._

_Did he get that power though hard work like me? THE POWER OF YOUTH IS STRONG WITH HIM!_

_OOOOHH I want that weapon…SO AWESOME! I WANT! I WANT! I WANT IT!_

_He he he I think see some change is coming…good. I think I'll go half power to bring it out._ With that the energy beams stopped for a second to show that sasuke was pant like crazy and his shirt was going making his entire fan girl swoon over him more. Idiots…that is what most of the boys thought. Sasuke looked up just in time to see naruto glowing with the energy he was using.

_WTF! What is he going to do now!_ Naruto then shot huge blasts of energy beams that were 15 times bigger than they were before. _Shit._ But before he could move he saw that the energy beams were coming in slower than before. That is when everyone saw that he had 2 tomas now. He dodged them at the last moment. He was lucky because it literally ripped up the ground and super heated it a little.

"Very good sasuke…you managed to get the 2 tomas and dodge my attacks. Now lets see if you can get the 3rd toma by actual combat!" sasuke didn't even get a chance to say anything because he was quickly punched in the stomach and sent into another tree braking it in a few places. Sure sasuke felt pain but he also felt something else…memories of another self…an older self.

_What is this…?_

Naruto also felt something too. "That is was weird…I do it again to see if I am right though." He whispered to himself.

Sasuke then got up and felt he was a bit more powerful than he was before. He then rush naruto who just block every strike. Naruto then kicked sasuke in the face. Sending more memories to the emo boy. "what the…"

"I see now…I guess when you kill someone you subconsciously gain their memories until you see them alive again…Looks like you'll be getting more than just the full form of the sharigan sasuke…now use those skills against me. Your chakra has already grown because of the memory transfer and it seems to me that you have more muscles.

Most of the older shinobi widened their eyes at this…they read about this stuff but never have they seem it until now…this new naruto was very interesting indeed.

"Right…I won't hold back!"

"oh goodie..." said naruto going crazy again.

They started fighting each other, throwing kicks and punches so fast that only the older generation could see it…but barely…they needed their special eyes to see what was happening. Naruto then threw sasuke right into the super heated earth and watched as sasuke ran around in circles yelling "HOT HOT HOT!" at the top of his lungs. After he cooled down they started again and naruto noticed that sasuke already had his 3rd toma.

"It seems that with the memory transfer that you got your 3rd toma…lets use those two attacks shall we?"

"Whatever…"

They both leapt back and started charging up their favorite attacks. Sasuke's chidori was different…it looked like the one from the valley of the end battle but a lot more powerful.

"Ah, so your fusing attacks…good. I will use the next level of my attack then."

Naruto had his resengan charged up already so he made it go to the next level. He looked all around him to see the shock faces of everyone including some anbu who had their masks off. Oh this will be fun. They then charged up their attacks and charged at each other yelling their attacks as their attacks hit the other attack.

"**RESENSHURIKEN!"**

"**BLACK CHARGED CHIDORI!"**

What happened next was the same in the show…a dome of energy form around them and then it exploded and reveling the two just staring at each other.

"Will I become just like those memories?"

"No, you will not. You were being controlled by the snake freak with his curse seal…this time I won't let it happen…but if it does I have made a counter seal that cancels it out. Now, let's get that final stage awakened….time to stare death in the eyes!" Naruto got that crazed look in his eyes again and flew up in the air and said "This attack is similar to something called the spirit bomb but much stronger and deadlier!" He then began to chant something.

"Listen to me earth. Let me destroy all who are in my path and save those who need to be saved. Give me your power! **GIVE ME YOUR FURY!**" It was at that moment that the earth began to rumble and weird fiery energy shot up from the ground. It was coming from every where! Hell, people on the out side of the village were panicking because they had no clue what was going on! In the end it was about half the size of goku's final spirit bomb.

"**Hey konoha! You want your last uchiha to have the final stage of the sharigan!"** he looked around to see their shocked faces and some of them were nodding their heads. "**Well if you do then just lift up your hands to give me your power!" **Nobody argued and did what they were told, they were to afraid to argue and for some reason, the people on the out side of the village who had some connection to konoha rose their hands as well and they fell some of their power go away.

Finally the power stopped coming in and naruto felt familiar power in it…it was itachi's and some other ex-konoha ninjas! So now the big ball of energy was the same size as goku's last spirit bomb. _It is time._ He then threw the big ball at sasuke.

"**Ha ha ha! FURY OF EARTH!"**

Sasuke saw the ball coming toward him at full speed. Then he saw his whole life flash before his eyes and it was short and emo-ish. Then the ball started coming really slowly and the ball was only a few feet away from him. _What the!_

Naruto saw things with his eyes closed. His fury eyes were fun to use especially because he had the power of the hyuuga's but he really never used it. So he used this to see that the ball was a few feet away from sasuke and he had the three pronged shuriken looking eye and was almost finished. _Good…just a little bit more…Ah there we go! The 4 pronged shuriken…the final and perfect stage of the sharigan…the manyeko sharigan!_ So with that he teleported in between the ball of fiery energy and the emo boy and kicked it into the air and it exploded! Everyone from everywhere heard and saw the explosion.

He turned around to see sasuke with a shocked expression. "You idiot, you thought I was actually going to kill you! But this is where our battle ends today…get stronger." Naruto said as he chopped sasuke's neck and he went unconscious. After that everyone just stared at naruto because he was holding his hand to his face like before. "**Damn, if went any longer I would have lost control…must…power down before…I do…lose control."** So with that there was a flash and he was back to normal.

Then Iruka came up behind naruto and said "Well done…NARUTO IS THIS YEAR'S ROOKIE OF THE YEAR!" There was no cheering…hell there was no sound until the guys in his class started clapping, thanks to kiba. So with that they all went back inside to finish the day and before they left, Iruka said to come back tomorrow to get your teams.

A few hours later, naruto was walking toward his house after eating a good 40 bowls of ramen. He had also stop the idiot mizuki from getting the forbidden scroll…yeah today was good. That is when he noticed a rip in space appear and out came an unconscious girl around his age…she was wearing clothes that were different like him. She had a red bandana on her head, some blue jeans, a red shirt, and some fingerless gloves on. To him she was cute. He also wondered what the hell was going on, mostly because the rip was gone now. So he tried waking her up but that useless so he just put her on his back and ran toward the hokage tower.

When he got their, he barged right in and told the hokage what had happened and even the old man did not know what had made her and appear….he did not even know the girl either. A few minutes later the girl woke up to see that she was in a office of some sort. She was lying on a couch. She also noticed to figures that haven't noticed she was wake yet so she just listened to them talk. She thought the blond kid was cute and really laid back while was just old and wearing weird clothes.

"There is something else old man."

"Oh and what is that, naruto."

"Her power...it is similar to mine…maybe she is what a saiyan really is….while mine power is a little tainted hers is not."

The old man sighed and said "Naruto…there is always someone out there who has the same or similar power as yours, but your power is still new to us. Although, I did feel that you two have the same power…but while she was born with it, you gained it though a different means…oh and it seems that she is wake now."

Naruto turn to see that she was indeed awake. "Well…I guess you heard some of that…"

"Yeah…so you're the one who made the timeline go crazy…so where am I anyway?

"Well…didn't expect that answer….we are in the village of konoha…in the era of ninja."

"Konoha…wow, I went that far in the timeline…anyway my name is pan son and you must be the one that shenron was stalking about." Said pan.

"Yeah…nice name by the way, but what are you doing in this time period?"

"Well, I fell though a time hole…I guess I am supposed to help you in your quest and then some how get back to my time. So can I be a ninja like you." Pan asked the old man.

"I don't see why not…here is a head band…you are now a genin of konoha." The old man said as she took the head band.

"Hey old man, where is she going to live…I mean she does not have a place to stay."

"That is simple naruto…she will be staying with you at your new house…I had it cleaned like you said and it is ready, oh I had you stuff moved over there as well. Oh and here is some money for you pan so you can get some stuff for you as well while you are in this village."

"Thanks old man!" She said excitedly.

"Come on pani show you where we will live…then we can go get some stuff for you."

"Sweet, hey can you show me some of your ninja moves?"

"Sure and how about you teach me more about saiyan powers?"

"Deal!"

The two walk out of the hokages office talking about random things and the old man just smiled. "It is good you found someone naruto…now you won't be lonely…hmmm I think I'll make a change in naruto's plan. I'll make her part of his team and make sakura part of the medic system. Yeah that is work out just fine." He then pause before saying. "Naruto, when this stuff is all said and done will you go to the future with her or stay here….only time will tell…they just might fall for each other, But what I will never fall for is this STINKIN' PAPER WORK!" He then broke out in tears as he some how some double the paper work he had a few minutes ago.

"CURSE YOU PAPERWORK!!"

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Hope you liked that chapter…that was the longest chapter I have EVER typed. So tell what you think. Next chapter the two get to know each other better and get to be on the same team. YEY!


	4. To My Loyal Reader's

To my loyal Reader's my hiatus is finally over , and I have decided that I want/need to rewrite all my stories seeing as most of them have plot hole's that I don't like and that I feel need to be filled so you can fully understand and appreciate my stories as a whole, also I'm looking for a beta, to fit the qualification you must; Have written at least one story that has over 25 chapter, and at least 150-200 or more review's showing that you are a good worker.

The editing work I'm doing will manly focus on the following stories;

Oblivion King, Angel Break's The Ice, And Forbidden love; each story will have a first chapter with at least 10,000 word count.

I will try to have the first chapter of each of these stories out by June first, Please add me to your author alert's as I will be wiping my account of my stories May 10.

Thank you for the time,

Nikorasu Za Shugotenshi / Nara-Shadow.


End file.
